amistades sin limites
by draculauraloveclawd
Summary: una amistad llena de aventuras y emociones y risas... con la amistad de unos niños normales y unos monstruos adolesentes.
1. Chapter 1

**Un nuevo lugar y nuevos amigos**

En un buen día en la escuela de monster high Draculaura estaba muy contenta ya que ella y su novio Clawd estarían juntos para ir al cine y ver una película, pero tendrían que esperar a que terminaran las clases, pero a la hora en que ella entrena para sus clases de porrista también ve a Clawd quien es el capitán del equipo de basquetbol cuando tenían su hora libre se ponían a platicar de sus planes y ese día los dos empezaron a platicar sobre su ida al cine.-

Draculaura.- Hola Clawd.

Clawd.- Hola Draculaura ¿Cómo esta mi dulce vampiro?

Draculaura.- muy bien, por ver a mi tierno hombre lobo.

Clawd.- y dime ¿Qué película quieres ver el día de hoy?

Draculaura.- mmmm, no lo se estoy indecisa, pero no importa cual película veamos hoy, lo voy a disfrutar mucho estando contigo Clawd.

Clawd.- Ohh, me gusta cuando dices eso mi dulce vampiro, ¿Qué te parece si vemos…?

No pudo terminar la frase puesto que la voz de la directora Buena sangre sin cabeza lo interrumpió puesto que quería decirles a todos una noticia muy importante noticia acerca sobre un día muy especial y los sito a todos en la sala de reunión con urgencia, todos los alumnos de Monster high fueron en seguida.-

Frankie.- (en el micrófono) compañeros de Monster high por favor les pido como buena amiga guardar silencio y recibir con un gran saludo a nuestra directora la señora Buena sangre sin cabeza.

Directora Buena sangre sin cabeza.- (en el micrófono) gracias Frankie, por favor toma asiento, alumnos de Monster high los he reunido aquí a todos para dar un anuncio muy importante, verán después de que unimos a los vampiros y a los hombres lobo a una gran unión de amistad y hermandad los grandes ministros decidieron unir las escuelas y convertirlas como Monster high, y para celebrarlo este viernes daremos una gran fiesta así que por favor dedíquense toda esta semana a transformar esta escuela en una mega fiesta.

Todos.- yuuujuu.

Draculaura.- sabes Clawd creo que tendremos que esperar nuestra ida al cine ¿no crees?

Clawd.- si lo se ¿te parece si vamos el sábado Draculaura?

Draculaura.- me parece perfecto ¿a las 6:00?

Clawd.- si, me parece increíble mi dulce vampiro.

Clawdeen.- (interrumpiéndolos) Oigan si se dan un beso, háganlo después de que acabe esta reunión.

Romulus.- vaya amigo ¿quieres besar a tu novia en frente de todo el publico?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Clawd y Draculaura no contestaron solo se miraron y se sonrojaron, ellos a pesar de ser novios nunca antes se habían besado y cuando intentaban hacerlo eran interrumpidos por sus amigos o por una llamada en su teléfono celular, en otra lugar no muy lejos de ahí había una ciudad llamada Danville y en una parte había una casa en donde vivían dos niños llamados Phineas y Ferb, en ese día a Phineas se le ocurrió una gran idea sensacional o tal vez varias ideas.-

Phineas.- oye Ferb, estas son mis ideas, hacernos amigos de unos monstruos o ayudar a un monstruo a encontrar su hogar o salvarlos de seres malignos que quieren hacerles daño, sabes sin Candace aquí, ahora creo que estas ideas les faltan frases, oye ¿y Perry?

Perry era su mascota ornitorrinco parecía que no hacia nada, pero en realidad era un agente secreto mejor conocido como el agente p y en ese momento el Mayor Monograma lo necesitaba con urgencia, cuando llego a su cuartel el Mayor le dio las indicaciones.-

Mayor Monograma.- Ohh, ahí estas agente P lamento interrumpirte pero tenemos un gran problema, el Doctor Doofenshmirtz a comprado muchas jaulas para zoológicos ya sabes en donde ponen a los animales para que los vean, una maquina que tele transporta a una persona de una ciudad a otra y una red, es algo muy sospechoso, Carl intenta saber de que se trata, todo esto, porque el algo muy confuso.

Carl.- Señor ya descubrí de que se trata, el intenta hacer un zoológico para monstruos ya que esas jaulas no son para los animales, sino para los monstruos.

Monograma.- ¡vaya! ¡Es peor de lo que creí! ¡Agente P, detén rápido a Doofenshmirtz! Ya que necesitamos la amistad y la unión con y acabar por una vez nuestra enemistad, ¡suerte agente P!

Carl.- señor ¿Qué les digo al congreso de monstruos?

Monograma.- por ahora nada Carl no tenemos que preocuparlos.

Mientras tanto en el edificio Doofenshmirtz el agente p entro rápidamente y encontró como Doofenshmirtz estaba preparando una jaula, cuando pretendía atacarlo y acabar con sus planes, queda atrapado por una trampa y Doofenshmirtz le decía.-

Doofenshmirtz.- Ohh, Perry el ornitorrinco, llegaste justo a tiempo, bueno en realidad un poquito tarde, ya que Norm se fue a Salem a traerme un monstruo, como sea, veras Perry el ornitorrinco en todo mi vida he ido a zoológicos pero se me hacia aburrido ya que veía a los mismos animales, pero ayer por la tarde me encontré a alguien llamado Eric y el me recomendó hacer un zoológico de monstruos, asi que hicimos un trato y ahora no podrás detenernos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Al decir esto el agente P tenía que hallar la manera de salir de la trampa y detenerlo, en otra parte en la ciudad de Salem, la escuela Monster high estaba adornando todo para la megafiesta y divertirse a lo grande, Draculaura, Lagoona y Abey traían muchos adornos para ponerlos, pero antes de que pudieran entrar algo las detuvo, era el mismo Norn, y justo cuando iban a preguntarse de donde había venido, Norn se abalanzo muy rápido y alcanzo a agarrar a Draculaura, no muy lejos de ahí Clawd escucha su grito y va rápidamente al lugar.-

Lagoona.- ¡que alguien la ayude!

Clawd.- (corriendo hacia ella) ¡Nooo! ¡Draculaura!

Draculaura.- ¡Clawd! ¡Ohh! ¡Suéltame! ¡Tonto!

Norn.- (sosteniendo a Draculaura) misión completada, hora de irse. (Empezando a volar)

Clawd.- ¡Draculaura! ¡Nooo! ¡Draculaura!

Draculaura.- (tratando de alcanzar la mano de Clawd) ¡Clawd! (pero Norn ya estaba volando) ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Ayúdame!

Clawd.- ¡Nooo! ¡Draculaura!

Clawd estaba muy preocupado ya no sabia que hacer, puesto que no sabia a donde se la habían llevado, mientras tanto en Danville el agente P ya había escapado de la trampa de Doofenshmirtz y estaba peleando con el, sin darse cuenta que las coordenadas habían sido cambiadas hacia otro lugar, en vez de que Norn llegara al edificio, llego hacia el lugar de Phineas y Ferb, Norn se asusto y soltó a Draculaura, pero ella se salvo gracias a Phineas y Ferb quienes estaban jugando con un brin colín, cuando ellos dos escucharon el grito se hicieron aun lado y dejaron caer a Draculaura en el brin colín lo cual hiso que los tres saltaran al aire, cuando dejaron de saltar Phineas y Ferb se acercaron a ella, pero se dieron cuenta que estaba desmayada y la llevaron adentro de su casa donde la depositaron en un sillón y después dejaron que ella se despertara por si misma, cuando Draculaura recupero la conciencia, pudo escuchar las voces de los niños y sus amigos.-

Isabella.- Oye Phineas ¿Crees que este bien?

Phineas.- Claro que si Isabella, solo hay que esperar a que… (Mirando a Draculaura) oigan esperen ya esta reaccionando.

Draculaura.- (Abriendo los ojos y reaccionando) Ahhhhh, Ohh ¿Dónde estoy?

Phineas.- Estas en nuestra casa yo soy Phineas, el es mi hermano Ferb, ella es nuestra mejor amiga Isabella y nuestros amigos Buford y Bajeet, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Draculaura.- Me llamo Draculaura y soy una vampiro… (Interrumpida)

Buford.- ¡¿una vampiro! Auuu entonces puedes tomar sangre.

Draculaura.- BL… sangre Ohh (desmayándose de nuevo).

Isabella.- traeré algo de agua.

Draculaura.- (despertándose) Ohh, no otra vez.

Bajeet.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Draculaura.- Bueno, verán soy vegetariana, me desmayo cuando veo algo de sangre y cuando dicen ya saben… Yo nunca bebo ya saben…

Isabella.- (entrando) Tranquila entendemos (dándole el vaso con agua) toma te hará sentir mejor.

Draculaura.- (agarrando el vaso con agua) Muchas gracias Isabella.

Isabella.- y dinos ¿Qué estas haciendo, aquí en Danville?

Draculaura.- ¡¿Qué? ¿Estoy en Danville?

Phineas.- ¿Qué ocurre Draculaura?

Draculaura.- bueno verán yo vivo en Salem, un lugar en donde se encuentran todo tipo de monstruos, yo voy a una escuela llamada monster high, un lugar en donde todos convivimos en paz, y olvidamos nuestras diferencias para transformarlas en una base de amistad indestructible.

Phineas.- vaya eso suena muy interesante y divertido.

Draculaura.- Así es y este viernes íbamos hacer una fiesta, por desgracia un robot me secuestro, no se con que se asusto, pero me soltó y así fue como termine en su casa.

Phineas.- No te preocupes, Ferb y yo te ayudaremos a encontrar tu hogar y estarás ahí en unos instantes, Ferb muestra los planos. (Ferb sacando los planos y mostrándolos) Esto es lo que haremos, nos darás tú celular y le pondremos un chip escaneador, para cuando alguien te llamen el chip se activara y nos dirá donde es tu hogar, luego tomaremos las coordenadas y viajaremos en una gran nave hecha por nosotros.

Draculaura.- No son demasiados jóvenes ¿Cómo para hacer todo eso?

Phineas.- Si, si lo somos.

Draculaura.- Gracias por ayudarme pero ¿Qué hay de sus padres?

Phineas.- de hecho nuestros padres se dieron una segunda luna de miel y nuestra hermana se tomo unas vacaciones con su amiga en Miami, y nosotros somos cuidados por una niñera y la seguridad que le dimos a la casa.

Draculaura.- y… ¿Dónde esta su niñera? ¿Por qué no esta aquí?

Isabella.- tiene razón Phineas ¿Dónde esta ella?

Ferb.- bueno digamos que la seguridad que le pusimos a la casa la asusto.

Phineas.- Así es, sabes Ferb tal vez no debimos de poner ese cañón de chorro de agua en la entrada de la casa (recordando como va llegando la niñera a su casa y se activa el cañón y la pobre sale corriendo) no fue una buena opción.

Isabella.- podre de la niñera, pero esta bien Phineas.

Phineas.- si solo vio y se hecho a correr, antes de que la alcanzara el agua.

Draculaura.- ¿que les parece si yo les devuelvo el favor cuidándolos?

Phineas.- gracias Draculaura, muy bien amigos a trabajar.


End file.
